In known packaging methods for packaging plastic injection moulded parts in the form of pipette tips or medical reaction vessels, particularly for blood analysis, K plastic injection moulded parts are extracted simultaneously from K cavities of an injection moulding system and normally stored temporarily in loose form. Then, each of V packaging units is loaded with A plastic injection moulded parts from this temporary storage arrangement. The drawback in the known method is that it is not possible to allocate the packaged plastic injection moulded parts to specific cavities. This means that it is no longer possible to determine the cavity or cavities from which the plastic injection moulded parts in a given packaging unit originate. Accordingly, if even one plastic injection moulded part in a packaging unit is found to be defective, the entire production batch must be recalled, not just the packaging units that have received plastic injection moulded parts from a given cavity or cavities.
A packaging method offering an improved solution with regard to the problem described above provides for transferring the plastic injection moulded parts produced in the form of pipette tips or medical reaction vessels directly to the packaging units from the cavities without depositing them in a temporary storage arrangement, that is to say without the use of any temporary storage arrangement. The drawback in this arrangement is that the number A of plastic injection moulded parts to be conveyed to a packaging unit must be equal to the number K of cavities, or the number A of plastic injection moulded parts to be transferred in a packaging unit must be equal to an integral multiple of the number K of cavities. Thus for example, with the known packaging method it is not possible in practice to load packaging units with A=105 plastic injection moulded parts from a fixed number K=32 for the cavities. This would only be possible if each of 32 packaging units were loaded simultaneously with one plastic injection moulded part 105 times in each injection moulding shot. However, this is usually impracticable due to the enormous space required for loading 32 packaging units at the same time.